MISSION EnGou
by Fire Cookie-kun
Summary: Endou has felt something for Gouenji ever seen they first met, but can't find the courage to tell him. When Kazemaru notice how funny he's been acting, he thinks of an idea that could help. Will it work out? First EVER fanfiction! Hope you like it! :D


**EnGou Fanfiction #1: MISSION ENGOU**

* = skip in time P.O.V = Point of View

Chapter 1:

A cool, gentle breeze blow through the cherry blossom trees, causing the light pink petals to follow and dance with the wind, and it was the first day of the new week at Raimon Junior High. In second year class B, a boy with brunette hair and round brown eyes, wearing a bright orange coloured headband sat at his desk, leaning back on his chair staring at the ceiling. It had been a few months since his team and himself had defeated Kazemaru and the rest of Dark Emperors, and everything was beginning to turn around. The school was rebuilt, bigger and better than before, and everyone was playing soccer again. But something was on his chest, something that had been bothering him for a long time, ever since when the soccer club only had 7 members. There was one thing he couldn't get out of his head, when he first met Gouenji. That time when these two rough guys came to the riverside soccer field and started to bet Endou up, just because a little kid almost hit one of them with a soccer ball. Then having one of those guys calling the Raimon soccer club a failure and a joke, then trying to act cool by kicking the soccer ball as hard as he could, making himself fall over backwards. The ball headed towards one of the kids. But then Gouenji came and kicked the ball right back to the guy, and right in his face, knocking him out. That single moment suck in Endou's mind. It kept replaying over and over again in his head, even if he wanted it to or not. Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Was it the just seeing those two guys run away like babies? Or was it the great pleasure of meeting Gouenji? Wait…. Great pleasure? Out of no where, a paper plane flow across the room and hit Endou in the side of his head, scaring him so much that he fell off his chair. Every one in the class began to laugh. Endou sat up and rubbed the back his head. "Endou! Are you alright?" asked Aki as she ran to Endou's side.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered back, smiling as he always did. Aki held out her hand and helped him up.  
"Are you sure you're alright? I called you're name but you didn't answer. Is something on your mind?" Aki asked, with a concerned look on her face.  
"I'm fine, why?" Asked Endou. Aki looked at Endou for a minute or two, trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
"Oh nothing." At that moment, the homeroom teacher came through the classroom door, ushering everyone to take their sits. Endou quickly picked his chair back up and sat back down.

Every second of that lesson felt like any eternity. Endou wasn't paying attention at all, he was just thinking to himself, but all he could think about was just that moment when he met Gouenji. After a while, the only thing he could think about was Gouenji. He couldn't get him out of his mind.  
"Well, how nice of you to join us, Gouenji-kun," said the teacher, in a sharp voice, while still facing the black board. Everyone's attention went straight to the classroom door, as Gouenji stood there looking at the teacher.  
"Sorry Sensei," apologized Gouenji, as he bowed in respect.  
"Just take your sit."  
Gouenji walked through the rows of desks, passing all his classmates. All the girls stared at him like he was a god. One girl accidentally knocked her pencil off her desk. Being the gentleman Gouenji was, he bent down and picked it up for her. "Here," he said as he handed the pencil back the owner.  
"Um….th…..ank…..thank…you," the girl blushed a dark shade of red, as she took the pencil from Gouenji, trying to avoid his charm. Gouenji lightly chuckled and gave the girl a sweet smile, making the girl melt and all the other girls in the room squeal at an ear piecing level. Gouenji continued walking through the desks and made it to his desk, right in between Endou's and Kazemaru's.  
"Good morning Gouenji, how are you?" asked Kazemaru.  
"Good. And you?" Replied Gouenji.  
"I'm good too thanks," Kazemaru gave Gouenji a smile. "Hey can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"How do you get everyone to fall in love with you? I mean every girl squealed just from a smile. I even saw some guys blushing from that. How do you do it? You make it look so easy."

Gouenji thought for a while, and then answered, "I don't know. I guess I'm just faint worthy," said Gouenji, giving Kazemaru his sexy poker face. Both Gouenji and Kazemaru started to laugh. The teacher heard and turned around.  
"Gouenji, I don't like you coming into my class, first late, and then distracting everyone else from learning. So stop talking!" She yelled. The teacher turned back to the black board and continued to explain equations, which no one seemed to understand.  
"Wow….. anyway, how are you Endou?" Gouenji asked. Endou realised that he was staring at Gouenji the whole time. He snapped out of his zombie state and answered, "Oh… I'm good, I'm good," Endou said, scratching the back of his head. Gouenji looked confused.  
"Is everything alright?" he asked.  
"What? Oh… yeah. Everything's fine," he answered.  
"You sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure," smiled Endou.  
"Well, ok then," replied Gouenji, before he turned his attention to the black board. Endou stopped smiling and looked at Gouenji. He didn't know what it was, but seeing Gouenji being so kind and caring towards that girl made his blood boil, and also when Kazemaru said Gouenji could get anyone to fall in love with him. He pouted and rested his head on his head, looking back at the black board. But before he knew it, he was staring at Gouenji again. Five minutes turned fifteen, twenty turned to thirty, and finally, Endou had been staring at Gouenji for almost the whole lesson, and he didn't even realise it.  
"ENDOU MAMORU! Stop staring at Gouenji-kun and pay attention!" yelled the teacher. Everyone turned their heads to Endou and started to laugh. Gouenji's eyes widened from what the teacher had said, and quickly turned his head to Endou. Endou froze completely as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He couldn't even speck.  
"Honestly, what is wrong with everyone today? No one is concentrating! All of this is going to be on the test." After the teacher's sentence, the bell rang, and the endless Maths class finally over.

Every single lesson that Endou had was a nightmare. He couldn't get Gouenji out of his mind, and he couldn't take his eyes off him. Was it just because of that moment when he met Gouenji that he couldn't stop about him, or was it… something else? He felt bad because every time they made eye contact, he looked away and ignored him for as long as he could.

"Now everyone, I want you to study hard for the test next week," announced their History teacher, although no one was listening. Endou realised that the last class of the day, and he also realised that he had been staring at Gouenji AGAIN. Good thing Gouenji hadn't noticed that last time. Everyone began packing up their books and talking to their friends. Endou packed his book up as quickly as he could, trying to get out of the classroom without talking or even looking at Gouenji, because one, he was truly embarrassed from all the times he was looking at him, and two, if Gouenji wanted to talk to him, he'll have to explain WHY he was staring at him. He quickly grabbed his books and ran out of the classroom to his locker. Gouenji saw him run out. His heart sank.  
"What's wrong, Gouenji?" asked Kazemaru, as he pack up his own books.  
"What? Oh….. oh, it's nothing," replied Gouenji. He looked back at the classroom door where Endou ran out.  
"Endou…."

Chapter 2

Endou was at his locker getting all his books for studying. Gouenji came up to his own locker, only a few away from Endou's. He did the same as Endou, packing his bag and grabbed his soccer uniform for practise. He closed his locker, and turned to Endou.  
"Hey Endou," called Gouenji. Endou at that time was trying to get his ruler out of the back of his locker, each meant sticking his head in his locker so he could see a bit better. When Gouenji called his name, it surprised him and he hit his head on the roof of his locker.  
"AWWWWW!" Endou took his head out of his locker and started to rub the spot that he hit. "Aw aw aw….GOUENJI! Um….. um… hi."  
"Yeah, hi. Hey, can I ask…. Were you really staring at me, like everyone, including the teacher said?"  
Endou froze again from that one question, the question that he'd feared Gouenji would ask him.  
"What? No, well…um… I was just…. Um…" Endou started feeling faint.  
"Hey Endou! You coming to practise or not?" yelled Someoka from down the corridor.  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" Endou yelled back. He quickly grabbed his school bag and sport bag with his uniform and ran to Someoka, pretending to have forgotten about Gouenji's question. Gouenji watched him run pass him.  
"Wait! Endou, you didn't answer my question!" yelled Gouenji. Endou just kept running. Someoka looked confused as Endou ran towards him.  
"Hey Endou, I think Gouenji wants to talk to you," said Someoka, pointing in Gouenji's direction.  
"What? Sorry, what did you say?" Endou gave Someoka an uneasy smile, trying to act dumb so he could avoid Gouenji.  
"I said Gouenji wants you. He's called your name like ten ti…"  
"Oh, sorry. There's Kidou. He told me this morning he wanted to tell me something after school, about….um… a new technique," interrupted Endou, as he quickly walked towards Kidou at the other end of the corrido. Someoka just stared at Endou as he ran off. Gouenji walked up to Someoka and stood beside him.  
"Did something happen between you two?" Someoka asked. Gouenji looked at the ground sadly.  
"I don't know," he said with a depressed look of his face. Gouenji sighed and walked down the corridor to the stairs. Someoka watched him with a raised eyebrow.  
"I wonder why Endou's ignoring Gouenji?"  
"Hey Someoka, how are you?" Someoka turned around to see Kazemaru walking towards him and waving.  
"Hey Kazemaru. Do you know what's wrong with Endou?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, before he was acting all different then his usual self. Gouenji kept calling his name, but Endou acted like he didn't hear him. Did something happen between those two?" asked Someoka.  
"Oh, really? Well, in class, Endou kept staring at Gouenji. I looked across to him, and he had that look in his eyes when your looking at someone you're like totally in love with. His eyes were like all sweet and caring, and he was smiling. Not one of his cheesy happy go lucky smiles, it was like a …. sexy smile, or something like that," explained Kazemaru. "But I think everything will be ok in training. Come on, we'll be late." Kazemaru continued down the corridor. Someoka still was standing in the same spot.  
"Someone you're totally in love with. Huh," he thought to himself before heading towards the stairs himself to go get ready for soccer practise.

Chapter 3

The Raimon soccer club was in the middle of their daily hard training. Everyone was excited for the next level on competition, The FFI World Tournament, but Endou wasn't himself. Normally, he would be all pumped up about going up against the world, but he was still only thinking about Gouenji. He was still in argument with himself about what he thought before. Why did he say it was a great pleasure to have met Gouenji, and why was he staring at him during every class during the whoel day? When he found himself looking in his direction, he wanted to look away, but something about him made it impossible for him to do so. Once again, he found himself staring at Gouenji. He watched him run up and down the field at an incredible speed, easily catching up to anyone he chose. Endou then began to notice the little things about Gouenji he had never really noticed or thought about before, not just his soccer skills. He looked at his tanned skin, covered by his soccer jersey, and his black mesmerising eyes. Gouenji at that moment looked over to Endou, and saw him staring at him again like before.  
"Why does he keep staring at me? It's embarrassing," Gouenji thought to myself, while trying to avoid his gaze. "Wait…. He's not ignoring me!"  
Gouenji looked back at Endou with a small blush on his face, then he smiled and waved to him. Endou started to feel his cheeks burn, and his heart began beating really fast.  
"ENDOU!" Endou heard his name and faced the way his name was called, only to have a speeding soccer ball come right towards him at an extremely fast rate. He didn't have time to use any of his hissatsus, so he just tried to start it normally. The shot was way too strong, so the force of the ball throw Endou back into the net. Everyone ran over to see if he was hurt.  
"Endou! Are you alright," asked Kidou, as he knelt down next to Endou to help him up.  
"Awww! How many times am I going to hit my head in the SAME spot today?" Endou said, while rubbing his aching head once again, trying to smile.  
"I called your name Endou, but you didn't hear me. You were just… staring at something. What were you staring at?" asked Kazemaru. Endou's eyes shot open and his face went blank. He couldn't say he was staring at Gouenji. That would be way too weird and embarrassing. He looked up at Kidou and Kazemaru.  
"Well, what were you staring at?" asked Kidou, while helping him up.  
"Yes…. um…. I was….." Endou's words became jagged and dry. "Oh…. Um…. It was nothing. I should have been paying more attention to the field. I'm sorry for worrying you all," said Endou, trying to force a smile.  
"Alright, what's going on?" asked Coach Hibiki as he slowly made his way over to the group. "Are you hurt, Endou?"  
"Nah, I'm alright, really," he replied.  
"Maybe you should go sit down and take a break," said Aki. Endou looked at Aki in shock.  
"NO! It's the middle of practise. Beside we don't have another goal keeper," argued Endou, trying his best to convince Coach Hibiki to let him stay on the field.  
"I think Aki's right. You should go sit on the bench and take a break. We can't take any chances of you getting hurt," said Coach Hibiki.  
"But I'm…"  
"Kazemaru, take Endou over to the bench," interrupted Coach Hibiki, ignoring Endou.  
"Ok," replied Kazemaru. He grabbed Endou's wrist and pulled him over to the bench on the side of the soccer field.  
"Ok everyone, I want five laps around the field. GO!" yelled Coach Hibiki.  
"Yes sir," everyone replied. They all began to start running, with Kidou leading, down to Kabeyama and Megane trailing behind.  
Gouenji didn't move. He watched Endou being dragged along the field by Kazemaru. Someoka stopped and saw Gouenji wasn't running.  
"Hey, Gouenji! Come on!" he called out. Gouenji slowly turned his head to Someoka, and shouted back.  
"Yeah, I'm coming." He quickly looked one more time at Endou, and then ran after the others.  
When Gouenji passed Someoka, he thought to himself, "Gouenji's acting strange as well." He looked over at Endou, who was holding an ice pack to his head, with Kazemaru next to him looking through the first aid kit. Someoka knew that Endou was staring at Gouenji. But he was confused why. While he was looking at Endou on the bench, he saw Endou's eyes drawn to Gouenji running. Then, out of nowhere, something clicked. Someoka finally understood. Do Endou and Gouenji….. like each other?

Chapter 4

(Endou's .)

The ice from the ice pack was starting to melt down my head, giving me a massive brain freeze. Kazemaru held out a water bottle in front of me.  
"Oh, thanks," I said, taking the water bottle from him. He sat down next to me and sighed.  
"You like him, don't you?" asked Kazemaru. I took the ice pack off my head and looked at Kazemaru confused.  
"What? Who do I like?" I replied. I was really confused on what he had said, before taking a sip of the water.  
"You like Gouenji. I can tell," said Kazemaru, smiling. I was so shocked that I spat out the water in my mouth.  
"WHAT? I yelled. "What are you talking about?"  
"I could tell you liked him, ever since the practise match with Teikoku. You trusted Gouenji so much, even though you had only met him a few days before that," Kazemaru said, looking up to the sky. "And even when he said he didn't want to be on the team, you didn't stop him at all, like you knew how he felt."  
I looked down at my feet, smiling a bit. I shook my head, and looked up to the sky like Kazemaru. It went silent for a bit, the only sound coming from the others running. Kazemaru broke the silence.  
"You do like Gouenji, don't you?"  
I sighed in frustration, then answered. "Yes, I do. At first I only thought of Gouenji as a good friend, but as we thought together against Aliea Academy I felt our bond become closer and closer, and I started to like him more and more and more. And when Gouenji left because of Yuuka-chan, I felt like a piece of my heart was ripped out of my chest."  
"Hey, can I ask…. When the coach told Gouenji to leave, you ran after him, didn't you? What happened when you two were away from the group?" asked Kazemaru. I looked at Kazemaru, wondering why he wanted to know about that moment.  
"Well, when we were away from you and the others, I caught up to him and asked him myself why he was giving up so easily. He turned around and looked at me, with sad teary eyes," I said, tightening the grip on my water bottle. "I thought I understood the situation he was in, but when I looked at his dark black….. sensitive seductive eyes….."  
At that time, Kazemaru was drinking some of his water. But when he heard what I said, he spat it out like I did before. I realised what I had said, and covered my mouth with my hand.  
"What did you just say?!" Kazemaru asked shocked. I couldn't move a muscle. I couldn't speck. After a few second of 'awkward silence', Kazemaru finally said excitedly,  
"Did you just say Gouenji had SEDUCTIVE EYES!?" I was finally able to move from my shocked state and quickly covered Kazemaru's mouth with my hand.  
"SHHHHHHHHH! Someone could hear you," I whispered, holding my finger up to my mouth. Kazemaru pulled my hand away from his mouth.  
"By someone you mean Gouenji," Kazemaru said, staring at me with his light brown eyes open wide and a huge excited smile on his face. I started to blush again. It was from embarrassment, but also the fact that he was right.  
"Yes, yes your right," I said in defeat. Kazemaru's face lit up when I said those words.  
"You know that you like Gouenji, so why are you so ashamed about it?"  
I looked out onto the field at the rest of the team running. Kazemaru saw me do this and did the same. My focus went to Gouenji again, as he ran beside Someoka. Kazemaru looked at me with concern.  
"Because…. What if he doesn't like me back?" I said in a low voice. Kazemaru sat there next to me in amazement  
"Oh Endou," he said in a sweet caring voice. "You shouldn't think that. Say…. How about I help you with this?"  
"Help me? How?"  
"With some tips. First you have to tell yourself that you like Gouenji. If you don't do this, then the later tips will be a lot harder," he said, acting like he know exactly what to do. I looked at the ground. I couldn't say it in front of Kazemaru.  
"Well, go on. Say it," he said ushering me to hurry up. I took a deep breath. It's now or never.  
"Um… I… like…. Gou…. Gouenji," I said in a small scared voice.  
"Oh come on! You can do better then that! You've versed alien soccer players from another world. You fought them with no fear at all. And your telling me you're afraid of saying you like Gouenji? Come on, I want you to scream it."  
"I can't scream it! Then Gouenji will hear!"  
"Well then, just say it louder then before." I took another deep breath. My heart was beating a billion miles an hour, and my hands were shaking like crazy.  
"I like Gouenji," I said a bit louder.  
"Louder! Come on I want you to say it with more confidence."  
"I like Gouenji!" I said even louder then before.  
"Come on! Louder!"

(Normal P.O.V)

"I LOVE GOUENJI!" Endou yelled staying up with a big smile on his face. "Wow Kazemaru that really worked! I feel like a HUGE weight has been lifted off my shoulders," Endou said facing Kazemaru. But Kazemaru was just sitting there, staring at him.  
"What is it?" asked Endou. Kazemaru shook his head and stood up next to me.  
"Oh it's nothing," He replied.  
"Ok then. Come on! Let's get back to practise!" Endou yelled as he ran back onto the field. Kazemaru watched him run, then looked in Gouenji's direction.  
"Did Endou just say he loves Gouenji?" He said to himself smiling.

Chapter 5

(At the same time as last chapter)

Gouenji watched Endou and Kazemaru head towards the bench. He sighed sadly and lowered my eyes. Then he heard Someoka call me.  
"Hey, Gouenji! Come on!"  
He turned my head towards him and answered, "Yeah, I'm coming." Gouenji started to run to the others after passing Someoka. The whole time he was thinking about Endou.  
"Is he alright? Did I do something something that made him angry with me? Is that why he was ignoring me the whole day?" Those were only some of the questions Gouenji was asking himself, making him feel worse. Someoka ran up from behind and caught up Gouenji and the others running. Gouenji was at the back, so Someoka didn't have to run that hard.  
"Hey. Are you all right? You seem really distracted today. Did something happen?" asked Someoka.  
"What? Oh…. It's nothing," Gouenji replied, starting to quicken his pace. Someoka was suspicious, so he also quickened his pace to catch up with Gouenji.  
"Are you sure? If some things wrong you can tell me."  
"Nothing's wrong, ok?" snapped Gouenji. Someoka stared at Gouenji from his answer.  
"Alright every one, good work. Take a ten minute break and then back to practise," ordered Coach Hibiki. Everyone automatically stopped running and sat down on the field talking, or in Kidou's point of view, thinking of new strategies. Gouenji started walking away from the team, but Someoka grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
"What?" Gouenji said, not looking at Someoka as he spook.  
"I just what to ask you something," He said, as kindly as he could.  
"Ask me later," he replied, trying to break free from Someoka's grip.  
"It's just a small question," Someoka said hoping that Gouenji will listen. Gouenji didn't say or do anything, so Someoka asked the question anyway.  
"Did you see what… or who Endou was looking at before he got thrown back from that shot?" Gouenji froze. Someoka knew that Endou was looking at Gouenji, and he was pretty sure Gouenji know, but he wanted Gouenji to say it himself.  
"No, I have no idea what he was looking at," Gouenji answered in a dead toned voice, still trying to avoid Someoka's glare. Someoka was becoming inpatient.  
"Oh come on Guoenji. I know that Endou was looking at you. And that you were looking back at him blushing." Gouenji's eyes shot wide open. He turned around and looked at Someoka in disbelief. Someoka smirking. "I'm right, aren't I?"  
Gouenji was trying to thinking of a reason why he was looking at Endou too, but couldn't think of anything.  
"Yes, your right. I was looking at him. Are you happy now? You got to ask your question and you got an answer. Now let go of my arm!" Gouenji said sharply.  
"Actually, I have another question. Well, a few more questions," said releasing the grip on Gouenji's hand. "How about we sit down?"  
Gouenji wasn't happy with Someoka, but he couldn't run away, so he just sat down.  
"Ok, now that we've broke the ice, let me ask….. do you like Endou?"  
Gouenji eyes lowered and he went completely silent.  
"Yeah, he's a really good friend. He's caring and understanding and funny and…."  
"You know that's not what I meant," interrupted Someoka. Gouenji looked up at Someoka with a surprised look on his face.  
"Oh crap," he thought.  
"I'll ask again, do you like Endou?" Someoka asked, sounding much more direct. Gouenji knew that he couldn't trick Someoka. So he might as well tell him.  
"All right, you got me. Yes, I like Endou." Gouenji whispered, so no one else could hear him. "Why did you what to know?"  
"Because you looked really depressed earlier today when Endou ignored you calling for him. I felt really sorry for you."  
"That's the thing; I don't know why Endou's ignored me. Did I do something wrong," Gouenji asked, lowering his head. To Someoka, it looked like Gouenji was about to start crying.  
"Alright everyone! Let's continue practising!" yelled out Kidou. Everyone stood up and continued what they were practising before Endou was hit with a soccer ball. Someoka stood up, and held out his hand for Gouenji. Gouenji ignored his offer and ran over to Kidou. Someoka watched as he ran off.  
"Hey Someoka!"  
Someoka turned around and saw Kazemaru running towards him.  
"Hey Kazemaru, is Endou all right now?" he asked.  
"Yeah yeah he's fine. But there's something I need to tell you," said Kazemaru, with a concerned look on his face.  
"Um, ok what is it?"  
Kazemaru looked to his left, then to his right. "Come with me," he said as he grabbed Someoka's wrist and pulled him towards the main building.  
When they were inside and away from the rest of the team, Someoka asked, "What's wrong?"  
Before Kazemaru answered, he quickly checked that no one was around to hear him and Someoka. "Ok," he began. "When I was sitting with Endou, I asked him, out of curiosity, if he liked Gouenji, because he was acting really weird around him. And guess what, he said yes! Endou has a crush on Gouenji!" Kazemaru said with excitement.  
"REALLY?!" Someoka tried to act surprised.  
"Yeah. He told me everything, like why he liked Gouenji and stuff like that. So I offered to try and help him get together with Gouenji, right? I told him the first step was to admit to himself that he liked Gouenji. But get this, he kept saying over and over again 'I like Gouenji' and then out of no where is said….." Kazemaru quickly looked around again, then whispered, "He said that he loved Gouenji."  
Someoka froze from that sentence. "He said WHAT?!" This time he really was shocked.  
"You heard me. Endou _LOVES_ Gouenji." Said Kazemaru. Someoka went quiet.  
"What's wrong Someoka?"  
"This is… PERFECT!" yelled Someoka, scaring Kazemaru.  
"What's perfect?" he asked, trying to recover to from the shock of his life.  
"This is perfect because Gouenji likes Endou too," Someoka shouted.  
"HE DOES?! How do you know that?"  
"When you and Endou were sitting at the bench, I was talking to Gouenji. I asked him if he liked Endou and he said yes too! But he was sad, because he thinks Endou mad at him, so he's not telling me anything else," Someoka explain. Kazemaru pleased to think, then answered, "How about we try and get those two together? We both know that they like each other, so let's give them some help," suggested Kazemaru. Someoka agreed, and that was the beginning of 'MISSION ENGOU'.

Chapter 6

(The next day)

The last class of the day was over and everyone was packing up and getting ready to go home. Gouenji was still sitting at his desk, looking out the window next to him. Kazemaru and Someoka peered around the corner of the classroom door, checking to see if he was there.  
"Ok, you know the mission, right?" asked Someoka.  
"Yeah, I go into the classroom and try to convince Gouenji that he likes Endou more than his thinks," said Kazemaru.  
"Right. And I go find Endou and try and convince him to tell Gouenji how he feels," replied Someoka. They both nodded to each other, and then began their part of the mission. Someoka ran off to find Endou, while Kazemaru walked into the classroom where Gouenji was.  
"Hey Gouenji," Kazemaru said, trying to act as normal as possible.  
"Oh, hi Kazemaru." Gouenji only looked at Kazemaru for a spit second, then went back to looking out the window. Kazemaru's expression dropped.  
"Wow, he must really think Endou's ignoring him because he did something," thought Kazemaru. He pulled a chair up to Gouenji's desk and sat down. By this time, everyone in the classroom had left.  
"Ok, what's wrong with you? You've been acting really strange these past few days. Did something happen?" asked Kazemaru. "Maybe that will get him talking," he thought.  
Gouenji sighed, while still looking out the window with boredom and disappointment.  
"I don't even know anymore," he said. "I mean, Endou's acting all weird and confused and I know it's my fault and…."  
"Wait, you're upset about Endou? Why?" interrupted Kazemaru, acting suspicious.  
"Ok, I can't take this anymore. Kazemaru, I can trust you, right?" Gouenji asked, finally turning around to face Kazemaru. He had a really serious expression on his face.  
"Of course you can trust me. Now what's the matter?"  
Gouenji looked really anxious, and for the first time in Kazemaru's life, he could actually tell what Gouenji was thinking. He was totally embarrassed!  
"Ok, it's sort of embarrassing," said Gouenji, looking at the floor, so Kazemaru couldn't see him blushing. "But….. um… I….. I…"  
"You like Endou?" Kazemaru asked smiling. Gouenji's head shot up with his eyes wide open, completely speechless from Kazemaru remark.  
"Right?"  
Gouenji's shocked expression finally changed to a really guilty one, like he was going to start balling his eyes out, but Gouenji being Gouenji, he didn't show any kind of emotion to start crying.  
"YES! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Gouenji yelled, before cupping his face with his hands.  
"You're not telling me everything," Kazemaru said, crossing his arms. Gouenji looked up at Kazemaru with confusion.  
"What?"  
"You like him more than you're telling me," he said. Gouenji sat there still, deep down knowing he was right.  
"Yes, you're right again," Gouenji said quietly. "I love him. I love him so much, so much that it hurts every time he smiles at me."  
Kazemaru closed his eyes and sighed. "So you finally said it."  
"What?"  
"I know you liked Endou from the beginning, ever since you first joined the soccer team. Just the way you two talked around each other showed that you felt some thing for one another. And let me tell you, he feels the same way about you," Kazemaru explained. Gouenji was amazed from what Kazemaru just said. Does that mean Endou likes him to?  
"But how do you know that Endou um…. Likes me? And how did you know that I liked Endou?" Gouenji said, under his voice.

(Kazemaru's P.O.V)  
"Well, like I said, I knew Endou liked you from the beginning, but yesterday when we were sitting at the bench, I asked him the same questions I asked you. And um….." I stopped thinking what to say next.  
"And what?" Gouenji asked impatiently.  
"Well, that…. Um…. I could see that you liked Endou…. But…Someoka told me you liked him after he talked to you yesterday," I said feeling guilty and ashamed.  
"What…. Someoka told you?"  
"He was worried about you. I told him about how Endou likes you….. so…. Then he told me how you like him….. and…."  
"I can't believe this! Everything is going all….. going all…" Gouenji couldn't finish his sentence. I know he was angry.  
"Gouenji, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to embarrass you or anger you. I just saw how miserable you and Endou were so we wanted to help," I said, trying to convince him to hurry up and go find Endou.  
"Wait, who's we?" Gouenji asked.  
"Oh, Someoka and me. We both wanted to help you two get together."  
Gouenji looked so shocked and embarrassed.  
"Look, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you, but I think you should go find Endou, and tell him how you feel," I suggested before giving him a weak smile. Gouenji stared at me, then looked at the door, like he wanted to run off and find Endou.  
"Go on," I said, tilting my head slightly to the door.  
"Thanks," he said grinning, then got up from his sit and ran out of the classroom, but quickly turned his head back in my direction.  
"Kazemaru…. Thank you…. So much," he said.  
"Don't mention it," I replied, then he ran out. I chuckled lightly. Gouenji seemed completely different from before. It's amazing what love can do to a person.

Chapter 7

(Normal P.O.V)

The sun was setting and the sky was turning a bright orange. At the Inazuma Tower, Endou was practising new goalkeeper techniques with his huge tire. He didn't really care how he hit it, because he had something else on his mind. He kept thinking how he felt about Gouenji, and how Gouenji might feel about him. What if Gouenji didn't like him as much as he liked Gouenji? Endou stopped the tire and just stood still, thinking about that last question he asked himself. What if Gouenji didn't like him? That question went over and over in his mind. Endou gripped the tire and swung it as hard as he could. While this happened, Someoka walked up the stairs behind Endou.  
"Hey Endou, I know you'd be here," he said. Endou looked around.  
"Oh hey Someoka," Endou said, forgetting about the tire. It swung straight back and throw Endou flying through the air.

Endou ripped his goalie gloves off his blistered hand.

"Wow, you were training hard," Someoka said, sitting next to Endou on one of the benches.  
"Yeah, when I have something really confusing on my mind, I always come up here and practise so I can get it off my mind," Endou said while grabbing his drink bottle from his bag.  
"So what's the reason why you came up here today?" Someoka asked. Endou was about to take a sip of his water, but suddenly stopped when Someoka asked that question. He sighed and placed his bottle on the ground at his feet.  
"It's Gouenji."  
"What about Gouenji?" Someoka asked, acting curious again.  
"Well, I just realised that… I love him."  
Someoka smiled. "So Kazemaru was right," Someoka thought. Endou looked over to Someoka and saw him smile.  
"Hey, why are you smiling?" Endou asked, a bit mad.  
"I knew you loved Gouenji," Someoka said looking back at Endou.  
"WHAT!? How did you kno….."  
"Kazemaru told me. He told me everything you told him yesterday."  
"But why would he tell you?" Endou asked, a bit shocked and upset.  
"Well, I shouldn't lie to you. Kazemaru and I saw that you and Gouenji were acting weird around each other, so we wanted to help."  
"Help with what?"  
"Help you two get together of course," Someoka said. Endou was frozen. He stood straight up and walked over to the metal barrier. Someoka stood up too and walked over to Endou.  
"God, why does everyone have to make a big deal about this? Kazemaru, you, EVRYONE!" Endou yelled, clenching the metal bar. Someoka was surprised about what he said.  
"Endou I'm sorry. It's just….. everyone wanted to help you and Gouenji. I mean you guys are made for each other," Someoka said. "You two can understand each other without even talking, you know what the other's thinking, it's just incredible!" Someoka explained, looking out over the rest of the town. Endou looked at him with a shocked blink expression. Just then, Endou heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind them. They turned around, and saw Gouenji panting.  
"Gouenji…." Endou was speechless.  
"I'll leave you two alone," Someoka said, walking towards the stairs.

Chapter 8

Endou and Gouenji looked at each other. Endou broke the uncomfortable silence.  
"Why are you here?" Endou asked. Gouenji walked up to Endou and turned to look at the town.  
"I needed to talk to you," he said, not looking at Endou.  
"About what?"  
"Is it true?"  
"Is what true?"

"Is it true what Kazemaru told me….. do you really like me?" he asked, looking at Endou.

(Endou's P.O.V)

It was time. Time to finally tell Gouenji how he felt. Gouenji was looking at me with concern in his eyes. And in my opinion, it made him look _really_ cute. I didn't say anything, making Gouenji mad.  
"God, I'm such an idiot," Gouenji said.  
"What? What are you talking about?" I asked. I must have made him upset for not answering straight away.  
"You like Kazemaru, don't you?" he said, giving my the meanest death stare I've ever seen.  
"What? I'm mean… WHAT?!" I was so confused by what he asked. I gathered all my confidence and grabbed Gouenji's wrist, forcing him to follow me. "Come with me," I said.  
"Hey, hey, wait a minute. Where are you taking me? Let go!" Gouenji ordered. I ignored him and kept pulling him towards the Inazuma Tower. I wanted to show him something.

"Oh my god," said Gouenji. We were standing on the platform of the Inazuma Tower. "This is the first time I've ever seen the town from here."  
"I love it up here. It's one of my favourite places in the whole world," I explained. I had to try and convince Gouenji that I loved him, and only him. "I only show this view to people I really care for."  
Gouenji stopped staring at the town and spun his head around to me, but only for a few seconds, then went back to looking at the town. He wasn't listening to me. Wait, before he said I liked Kazemaru. I have to tell him I only have eyes for him, and him only. "Gouenji, I don't like Kazemaru! Well, I do, but not the way I like you!" I yelled trying to make myself as louder as possible so he has no excuse but to listen.

"Then why have you been ignoring me these past few days?" Gouenji asked angrily. I could see in his eyes that he was heart broken.  
"Gouenji….. I…"  
"You what? Can't lie to me so you'll just tell me the truth? Let me guess, you're in love with Kazemaru, aren't you?!" He yelled. His voice was cracked, like he was holding back tears. I couldn't see him like this. I quickly grabbed Gouenji by the wrist and pulled him into a hug.  
"I don't love Kazemaru," I whispered. Wow, I must have grown. I was taller than Gouenji, but only by a bit. "I love another person."  
Gouenji grabbed my shoulders and tried to push me away, but I hugged him even tighter.  
"I don't want to know who you're in love with!" He yelled. Damn, I must have used the wrong words. I just need to tell him!  
"I'm still telling you!" I yelled, releasing Gouenji from the hug, but still held him with my arms hugged around his waist. My eyes opened wide in shock. Tears rolled down Gouenji's cheek. He was frowning, which told me he was mad, but his tears showed me his sensitive side. I'd never seen Gouenji ACTUALLY cry before.  
"I don't what to hear it, so just leave me alone!" He tried pushing away again like before, but I wasn't going to let him go. Just say it!  
"I LOVE YOU, AND ONLY YOU!" I yelled. After that, I couldn't control myself. My body just moved, and I pulled Gouenji towards me and kissed him.

(Normal P.O.V)

Gouenji was completely shocked by the kiss that he didn't even move. He was gripping Endou uniform so tightly his hands were hurting. Endou wanted Gouenji to kiss back so badly, but he just stayed as he is, still holding Gouenji around the waist like before. Gouenji pushed Endou away from the lack of air, but still had a shocked expression on his face. Endou felt like he made a big mistake kissing Gouenji.  
"Oh crap, his going to hate me!" Endou thought. Gouenji stood there still, staring at Endou in confusion.  
"You… love me?" he asked. Endou didn't know how to answer, but he couldn't hide it anymore.  
"Yes I do. I love you with all my heart. I've always loved you." He said, whipping the tears from Gouenji's eyes. "I'm sorry that I was ignoring you. I was just…. Embarrassed, because every time I see you, my heart starts pounding, and I feel happier, and ALL the blood rushes to my face. And when I see you smile and when you're happy, I feel…. like nothing in the world can stop me," Endou said.  
"Don't fool around with me Endou. If you're joking I will seriously be so…."  
"I'm not joking! I'm fully serious! What do I have to do you convince you that I'm in love for you?! I'll do anything, I'll scream it from the highest point in the town!" Endou suggested loudly. He turned to face the town, and took a deep breath.  
"LISTEN WORLD, I'M IN LOVE WITH GOUENJI SHUUYA!"  
Gouenji quickly placed his hand on his shoulder and gently tugged him back.  
"Endou, that isn't necessary," Gouenji said formly, but also was laughing at the same time. He sighed and faced the town like Endou before grinning.  
"If this is a dream, don't wake me up," Gouenji said quietly. Endou looked back at Gouenji, and couldn't help but smile.  
"So….. do you love me too?" Endou asked. Endou's hand ran down Gouenji's wrist and grabbed his hand. Gouenji looked at Endou, with the setting sun reflecting off his eyes. To Endou, it made Gouenji look…. Beautiful somehow. Endou placed his hand on Gouenji's cheek. "Well, do you?"  
Gouenji put his hand on Endou's, and closed his eyes. "Well?" Endou repeated.  
Gouenji opened his eyes, and smiled. "Yes. Yes, I do." Gouenji wrapped his arms around Endou's neck and pulled him into a kiss, which was much more passionate from the last. Endou was surprised from it, but only for a few seconds, before wrapping his arms around Gouenji's waist again and pulled him tighter then before, and he never wanted to let go. To both Endou and Gouenji, it was the greatest moment in their lives, and every second was magic.

"Alright everyone, that's it for today. When you get home go over everything again," announced their maths teacher. Everyone, like normal, grabbed their books and got ready to go home. Endou sat at his desk, with Kazemaru standing next to him. Kazemaru was helping Endou with one of the equation he was stuck on during class, when Someoka, Kidou, Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, and most of the others in the soccer club came into the class.  
"Hey you two. You ready for practise?" Asked Kidou. Endou looked up from his maths textbook.  
"Oh HELL YEAH! If I have to do another equation, my head's going to explode!" Endou yelled, throwing his pencil behind him. Haruna looked around the class.  
"Hey, where's Gouenji-kun?" Haruna asked.  
"He had to do something for Sensei," Kazemaru replied.  
Just after Kazemaru finished his sentence, Gouenji looked through the classroom door.  
"Oh hey Gouenji-kun. We were just talking about," Aki said.  
"You were?" Gouenji asked. Endou turned around quickly when he heard Gouenji's name.  
"GOUENJI! You're back!" Endou yelled, jumping out of his seat, and running towards Gouenji. He wrapped his arms around Gouenji's neck, and kissed his cheek multiple times.  
"Ok, ok, ok! I get it!" Gouenji said laughing. "You can stop that, it tickles!"  
Endou stopped and gave Gouenji an evil smile. He cupped Gouenji's chin, and kissed him on the lips, forgetting that no one on the team know that their were together. Everyone mouths dropped when they saw Endou and Gouenji kiss.  
"Mission complete," Kazemaru said grinning, high fiving Someoka.  
"ENDOU, WHAT ARE YOU…." Yelled Aki.  
Endou and Gouenji separated and looked Aki and the other. Endou still had his arms around Gouenji neck; not looking like here was going to let go.  
"Endou, Gouenji, do you two….. like each other?" Kidou asked.  
Gouenji and Endou both looked at each other and grinned.  
"More like…. Love," Endou said, smiling like an idiot. Everyone was frozen from his answer, still with their mouths wide open, before Gouenji's watch beeped.  
"Hey Mamoru, if we're going to catch that movie we should leave now," Gouenji said.  
"Wait, did you just call him Mamoru?" Natsumi said, a bit jealous.  
"Yeah of course. Boyfriends call each other by their proper name," Gouenji said smiling.  
"Then why isn't Endou calling you by you're name?" asked Haruna.  
"Well…. Um…. I sort of feel weird when I call Gouenji by a different name," Endou said sheepishly while smiling. Gouenji chuckled lightly.  
"Oh come on Mamoru, it's easy. You just have to call me….." Gouenji moved really close to Endou's ear and whisper seductively. "Shuuya."  
Endou blushed the darkest shade of red.  
"Okay, got to go!" Endou yelled, turning around to the door and starting walking quickly.  
"Wait, Mamoru!" Gouenji called out. Endou stopped and turned around. Gouenji smiled and quickly turned around and ran over to Kazemaru and Someoka, and gave them a hug.  
"Thanks guys for helping. I owe you one," Gouenji said with a smile, and ran back over to Endou, grabbing his hand. "Ok, now we can go," he said pulling Endou out of the room. Everyone was still looking at the door after they left.  
"Endou is one lucky dude," Someoka said. All the guys slowly nodded, still staring. The girls looked at each other, before Aki and Haruna squealed, scaring Nasumi and the other boys.  
"Wait, we have soccer practise! Why are those two going to a movie?!" Yelled Kidou, before running out after them. "HEY GOUENJI, ENDOU! COME BACK HERE!"  
Everyone smiled at each other.  
"Ok you guys! Let's go practise! Next stop, the world!" Yelled Kazemaru.  
"YEAH!" Everyone agreed and ran out of the room one by one. Kazemaru was the last one in the classroom. He turned around and looked at the window, seeing Endou and Gouenji, running away from Kidou hand in hand smiling.  
"Good luck you two," Kazemaru said to himself, before turning around and walking out of the room and down the corridor for practise.

**La vie en rose**


End file.
